1. Field of Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to mimicking a target human voice and more particularly to consumer electronics applications that use voice inputs and/or outputs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Small form factor electronic devices, such as smartphones, smartwatches and other wearable devices, often lack full keyboards and frequently have a limited screen size. Accordingly, conventional user interfaces that rely on text or touch input can be difficult to implement on these devices. Such devices are increasingly relying on voice inputs and voice outputs to interface with users.
With the increased emphasis on voice as a user interface, some companies have added voice-altering capabilities to their products for entertainment purposes. Such voice altering capabilities include changing the speed of the voice by slowing down or speeding up the rate of playback of an audio file containing the voice, and changing the frequency of the voice so that the voice sounds higher or lower than the original.